She's a Little Bit Country
by Geezworld234
Summary: The boys persuade Sandra to come out for a few drinks on her birthday but it's karaoke night. After reluctantly agreeing to duet with Gerry who has no intention to be her singing partner can she keep her cool (and her secret) as her and Rob take to the stage?


_**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE! I DO NOT OWN NEW TRICKS or any of the songs or lyrics used in the fic. Enjoy and any review would be splendid. Gee :) x **_

* * *

"Like I said to Strickland I don't want a fuss, all I want to do is out my feet up and watch my Nashville boxset."

"You do realise how old you sound" Gerry teased.

"Well I am old, so there."

"If you are old what does that make me?"

"Ancient" she joked.

"Well make three ancient men, and Strickland happy and come for **one **drink and then you can go and watch your old granny programme."

"Nashville isn't an old granny programme, it is glitzy, addictive and feeds my secret love for country music, I will have you know." She said smirking.

"You love country music, give over" Gerry scoffed.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do, I am such a huge Dolly Parton fan."

"So am I" Gerry smirked.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me, Gerald."

"You know me far too well, now are we going or will I have to tell Strickland not to get the champagne in?"

"I'm coming!" Sandra yelled as she turned off her computer.

* * *

Once they got to their usual table in their usual pub Sandra sighed as she saw a sign saying it was karaoke night and the staff were already clearing the space and setting up the microphones.

"Like I said just one drink" she said gesturing to the sign.

"Nonsense, get this down you and you will be up there singing with the rest of them" Strickland said popping the champagne cork and pouring Sandra a flute.

"You clearly don't know me very well if you think I am going on that platform to sing, no matter how drunk I am. Cheers." She said raising her glass.

"Happy Birthday Sandra" Jack toasted.

"Happy Birthday" Brian, Gerry and Rob all replied.

"Thanks boys, and thank you for the cards and for the champagne, Sir."

"Well, we all chipped in" Gerry said.

"I am sure you did" responded Sandra, seeing through Gerry's lie.

"Does anyone fancy a go?" Brain said gesturing his head towards the singing station, "it says if you do you have to put your name down in the next ten minutes."

"Oh does it now? I suppose you lot already had the rules checked out before we even came through the door" Sandra said sipping her sparkling beverage.

"No, they were on the bar." Brain smiled. "I think someone should enter the competition it could be fun and the prize is a £150 bar tab at the end."

"You won't catch me singing up there, and anyway Brian, what do you need a £150 bar tab for your tap water is free." Jack grumbled.

"Oh lighten up Jack, I am sure Mr. Strickland here could show these kids how it is done, after all he is in a band."

"Yeah, which you are the lead singer in Gerry" the Deputy Assistant Commissioner reminded him.

"Oh yeah, well I am up for it if you are, Sandra."

"Oh go on Sandra, I bet you have a really lovely singing voice" Jack said.

"You could do a duet" Brain said joining in with the conversation.

"Oh maybe after a few more glasses of champagne" She said giving in. She knew deep down that it could be fun.

"But you have to put your name down now" Gerry said.

"Well, put me down to sing with you **but** if I want to pull out I have every right too, deal?"

"Deal" the cockney smirked as he headed over to the other end of the bar to enter Sandra in the competition.

* * *

"Name" the attractive strawberry blonde asked him after he informed her he wanted to nominate someone for the karaoke stint.

"Um Detective Superintendant Sandra Pullman, it's her birthday could you say happy birthday to her as she gets on stage she will hate that and Gerry, no better make that DAC Robert Strickland." He said without thinking, there was no way he was going to embarrass himself on that make-shift stage.

"Sure no problem, what genre of music do you want to sing?" She asked.

"I don't suppose you have any Dolly Parton by any chance?"

"Yeah, in the folder marked 'country', just come back to me and tell me what song you are going to sing" the girl replied, Gerry shuddered at the way she was chewing her gum with her mouth wide open, she looked just like a cow chewing grass in a field. Suddenly all her attractive traits seems to disappear.

Gerry looked at the many well know Dolly Parton duets and decided to opt for something more unusual.

* * *

"Sorted?" Sandra asked waving the empty champagne bottle at him as he returned looking pleased with himself.

"Yep, we are on fourth."

"What song have you picked?" Sandra asked.

"That would be telling but it is one that I am sure you will have heard of" he smiled, tapping the end of his nose. "Who's for another drink?"

"Me" everyone replied in unison.

The team enjoyed the half an hour before the competition got under way by chatting and Sandra was clearly loosening up after almost downing three large glasses of wine on top of the glasses of champagne. They all enjoyed the young wannabe pop star kill Lady GaGa's Poker Face at the start and enjoyed the other three more mature entries.

"And now can we please have a warm welcome for our next karaoke hopefuls, birthday girl, Detective Superintendant Sandra Pullman and DAC Robert Strickland who are going to be singing Together You and I by Porter Wagner and Dolly Parton." The landlord said clapping his hands together, while Sandra and Rob looked at each other in astonishment.

"I thought you wanted to sing Gerry" Rob asked a little startled.

"Well, I changed my mind, and anyway I've always wanted to see you both sing, enjoy." He said putting on his biggest schoolboy grin.

"Well if we do win you aren't having a drink on behalf of the landlord." Sandra said dragging Robert to his feet.

"Sandra, I'm not sure about this, I don't even know the song."

"The words are on the screen" Brain pointed out.

"Come on Sir, it would make my birthday" Sandra said making sure her stunning crystal blue eyes glittered in her boss' direction.

"Well how can I say no to that, but Gerry, I will get you back mark my words."

"Looking forward to it" he said watching Sandra lead Rob up to the podium.

As the music began to play Rob's heart began racing, he tuned to face Sandra, who smiled and looked like she knew exactly how the song went. His heart pounded out of his chest and was fit to burst when he saw on the screen that it was Porter who began the song.

"My love for you is deeper than the depth of any ocean and as faithful as the stars that grace the night" He sang clumsily, he was so nervous he nearly stumbled over the lyrics, it was made worse by the fact he had no idea of the rhythm of the song.

"As constant as the sun in its journey through the heavens that's why we will always be together you and I." Sandra sang with a sweet, raw, old fashioned country style twang that sounded so much better than anything you would her in the pop charts.

"Together you and I can stop the rain and make the sun shine paint a pretty rainbow across the sky; together you and I belong like a songbird and a song, that's why we will always be together you and I." They both sang, as Sandra turned to face Rob she smiled reassuringly, putting him at a little more at ease, how was it possible she could ooze with that much confidence after being put on the spot, he wondered.

Clearly Sandra's secret love for country music and her not so secret love for dry white wine had her in her element as she swayed in time to the music waiting for her next part.

"Life with you is sweeter than the fragrance of the flowers and as happy as the laughter of a child" She belted out pitch perfect.

* * *

"She's very good, did either of you know she could sing" Jack said smiling as Sandra's infectious good time energy was seeping its way over to their table.

"No I didn't but if I did I would have gone up there and sung with her myself." Gerry said waving cheekily at his two superiors on the stage.

"Do you think she would sing again next week Esther would love to see this." Brian said smiling.

"Seeing her up there enjoying herself I think you might be in with a chance" Jack replied.

* * *

"As peaceful as a river and lasting as forever, that's why we will always be together you and I" Strickland crooned in his best attempt to impersonate Porter Wagner, despite not actually knowing what Porter sounded like. Country wasn't really his thing; he was much more of a rock 'n' roll man.

"He's not so bad really, now he's got into his stride" Jack commented.

"Yeah, well Sandra's the one who could give up the day job, she's amazing." Gerry replied, taking a sip of his pint.

"I'd buy her record" Brian added to the conversation.

"Together you and I can stop the rain and make the sun shine, paint a pretty rainbow across the sky; together you and I belong like a songbird and a song, that's why we will always be together you and I." Rob and Sandra sag together, this time they connected, both equally confident and both really enjoying themselves.

Rob held back for the last chorus and let Sandra take the centre stage; she was the one the punters wanted to see.

At the end of the song they both took a bow and the applause and cheers exploded. Sandra covered her mouth as she gasped at the response. "I think they liked us" she beamed, trying her best to take it all in.

"No, I think they like you, Sandra you are fantastic, and why have you been hiding that talent?"

"I don't really do any public singing anymore, not since university and anyway I thought you were rather good, once you got into your stride" she replied, that cheeky smile of hers slide right across her face.

"Well you should, you have a wonderful voice."

"I'm hardly Dolly Parton" she said embarrassed. "Come on let's get that lot another round in."

"Well I am hardly Porter Wagner but if you keep getting up there and doing the same you could be, Dolly Parton, that is."

"Thanks but I doubt it, I would have to fill out first. Can I get three pints of best, a dry white wine and a mineral water, please" she called out across the bar.

"Well where the hell have you been hiding that voice?" Jack asked as Sandra and Rob returned with drinks in hand.

"So I was alright then?"

"You were more than alright" Brian said taking his drink off Strickland. "But I thought that song was sung by Dolly as a solo and was more upbeat" the ever know it all Brian Lane said. "I saw her perform it on Strictly Come Dancing once, that's Esther's favourite programme, you see."

"Nothing gets past you does it Brian, Dolly actually wrote it for the Porter Wagner show way back but she re recorded it for her Better Day album in 2011" Sandra explained.

"You really are a little Dolly Parton know it all, aren't you. And as for you, sir you weren't so bad yourself, when it came to it" Gerry said rather flatly, it was so obvious he was jealous but he did secretly enjoy his performance.

"Thank you Gerry, I used to do a bit of singing back in the day but gave up when someone else came along, I prefer taking a back seat, so to speak when it comes to playing in a band."

"Have you sung before, Sandra?"

"As a matter of fact Brian, I have, me and some guys on my course at university used to take part in the one the student union held on a weekly basis. We never won but it was good fun, other than singing in the car I don't really sing anymore."

"Well you should" Rob beamed at her.

"Guys, you really do know how to flatter a person" she said turning red once more she had never been very good at taking a genuine compliment.

Deciding that this was probably the best birthday she had in recent years and that they really should stay and see if they had won the competition, Sandra announced they didn't have to leave, well not just yet anyway.

"Thank you very much to everyone who braved our stage to sing, some of you might want to work on those X Factor auditions before you apply and some might want to get on the phone to Simon Cowell pronto, before you sober up." The host said looking directly in Sandra's eye line. "So our motley crew of independent adjudicators down here will now vote on who they think their winner is, third prize will get £25 worth of credit put behind the bar for them second place will get £50 for them to spend, but of cause it is the £150 tab I know you are all interested in but you can only have that if you win" he said cheerily.

"Blimey, they certainly know how to chuck their money away here" Jack said.

"It's all that champagne you keep buying that's funding it" Gerry joked. "I hope you are going to fork out the same when it's my birthday in a couple of months time."

"We shall see" Rob laughed popping the cork on their third bottle of the celebratory fluid.

"Don't you think you are being a bit premature opening that now, we haven't won yet" Sandra said discarding her empty wine glass.

"I think with a voice like yours, it is in the bag" he replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure; my money is on that young girl who sang Cher's if I Could Turn Back Time, she really made that song her own."

"Yeah she was good but she wasn't what you would class as a karaoke queen."

"What and you think I am." She asked the question to Gerry but all of her boys nodded in agreement.

"Right our judges have all agreed on the winners so if I could have silence in the auditorium please." The over the top host said banging on the bar.

"Here we go" Rob said on the edge of his seat, he desperately wanted them to call out their names for Sandra.

"And in third place with his fun rendition of Delilah by Tom Jones its Barry Coleman. Barry come on down!" Barry looked shocked seen as he only really had known three lines of the song but had the significant levels of alcohol in his system to make him feel like he could give the real Sir Tom a run for his money.

"And the one that almost made it to the top... It's Tiffany Brooks with her versions of Cher's Turn Back Time. I think I speak for all of the judges in saying that if you had sung that song wearing that famous little black outfit of Cher's you would have won for sure." He winked.

"He's a bit creepy isn't he? She must only be about 19 if that" Sandra said in disgust.

"Nah, he has a point she would look dead fit in that get up straddled over a cannon." Sandra didn't even dignify Gerry with a response.

"Right and now the moment you have all been waiting for, the winner of tonight's karaoke bonanza and the winner of that £150 bar tab is our very own Dolly and Porter of the Metropolitan Police. Its Sandra and Rob! Give them a huge round of applause as they come back to the stage."

"See I told you, happy birthday Sandra" Rob said kissing her o the cheek as they stood up to make their way to the stage.

"Well done birthday girl, you will always be my karaoke queen" Gerry said giving her a celebratory hug.

"Well done" cheered Brian.

"Sandra, I'm impressed." Jack said taking hold of her hand.

Sandra and Robert gingerly made their way to the stage thanking everyone who congratulated them on their way up.

"Well done folks, have either of you done that kind of thing before?"

"Not for a while" they both laughed nervously.

"Well we all enjoyed it, didn't we ladies and gentlemen!"

"Thank you" Sandra said shyly into the microphone.

"Now Sandra I understand it is your birthday, can we all wish our karaoke queen a very happy birthday."

"Happy Birthday" the whole pub chorused.

"Now would you mind singing for us again?"

"I suppose not" Sandra said a little more confidence as she peered through the bright spotlight and saw everyone's grinning faces.

"Now would you like to sing the same song or something different?"

Sandra turned to Rob. "It's up to you" He said.

"Something different please" she replied.

"Fabulous, have a quick flick through the folders on the table Melanie is sat by."

* * *

As Rob saw Gerry's grinning face a few tables back, it was then Rob had a cunning plan to get his own back on being forced to sing.

"Umm, I actually have a confession to make" he said as he stepped up to the microphone. I wasn't supposed to be singing with Sandra tonight, my colleague Gerry Standing was but he had to be somewhere, luckily he is back now so I think it is only fair he gets his chance to shine, after all he is the lead singer in the Met's very own band. If that's okay with you."

Gerry's face fell; he had well and truly underestimated the powers belonging to Robert Strickland.

"Umm, yes I suppose it is, is that okay Sandra?" She smirked and nodded, this should be fun she thought. "In that case Gerry Standing come on down!"

Jack and Brian pushed him to his feet as he shuffled through the gaps in the tables to get to the front.

"I said I would get my own back" Rob whispered in his ear.

"I didn't think you meant like this though."

Sandra, having successfully selected a song stepped onto the platform and smiled as Gerry joined her.

"It's only a bit of fun, Gerald" she winked.

"That's okay for you to say, they like you."

The country music began playing. "I'll show you Nashville isn't an old granny show" She whispered as Gerry began the song.

"You ain't Dolly."

"And you ain't Porter" She sang, sounding almost identical to the voice of Ashley Monroe, the female voice in the song.

"She's a little bit fuller" He winked at his boss.

"And you're a whole lot shorter" she teased pushing his shoulder playfully as she got into the stride of her cow girl persona.

"Let's dance all night and fill the jukebox full of quarters" They both sang, Gerry could now see why Rob had been enjoying himself singing with Sandra, it really was fun, even if she was showing him up.

"Cause you ain't Dolly."

"No, and you ain't Porter."

* * *

"I think Gerry is giving you a run for your money, Sir."

"Yes well once is more than enough for me Jack, and besides he looks like he is having fun."

"Well I noticed you right off the bat in those cowboy boots" Sandra said smiling at her boys who were watching them.

"Who couldn't help but see you in that rhinestone suit" Gerry said eyeing up her silver day dress with a subtle trace of sparkle, that could have easily been something worn by one of the actresses in Nashville.

"That's cause I'm the reigning queen of karaoke night" She winked.

"Well if I get drunk enough to sing, hell I just might." The both laughed as they both felt a little bit tipsy to say the least.

"Hey now, don't you worry cowboy, cause I'll get you through."

"We'll sing a cheating song just like they used to do" Gerry said trying his best to sound as countrified as possible to accompany Sandra's voice.

On the next chorus everyone, (except Jack) began swaying to the music, clapping in time to the music and cheering along.

"You'll probably see me country singing on The Voice someday." Gerry hoped this would be true but knowing Sandra as well as he did, he doubted she would showcase her talent to the wider public.

"Yeah and I'm the guy they wrote about in 50 Shades of Grey" now that part was accurate he thought as he winked at Sandra once more.

"Why don't you come on back to my place and you can have your way" he would be so lucky, Sandra thought, seeing the appeal light up Gerry's eyes.

"Well baby that sounds tempting, but I just can't stay."

"Oh we won first prize cowboy, let's just split the dough" she sang looking directly as Rob.

"Honey I will always love you, but we'll never know" Gerry sang with feeling.

The last chorus they really gave it some oomph. Gerry had no idea country music could be this much fun, the stuff he had heard was too depressing for him.

"Cause you ain't Dolly."

"And you ain't Porter."

"She's a little bit fuller."

"Yeah, and you're a whole lot shorter."

"We danced all night and filled the jukebox full of quarters."

"Cause you ain't Dolly."

"And you ain't Porter, no."

"No, you ain't Dolly."

"And you ain't Porter."

* * *

Sandra and Gerry both took a bow and smiled as once again the audience went wild over Sandra.

"Our very own reigning Queen of Karaoke, DS Sandra Pullman everybody. Thank you so much to everyone who took part, I look forward to seeing you all take to the stage in two weeks time, goodnight." The landlord cheered.

"Am I still not allowed any of the prize money?" Gerry teased.

Sandra and Rob turned to look at each other. "Go on then" they both said giggling.

"Gerry and I will go and get the champagne in, Brian can I tempt you to a non-alcoholic luxury cocktail?"

"Go on sir, you have twisted me arm" the northerner replied.

The team toasted Sandra's birthday and hidden talents once more and very much enjoyed the big fat tab they had behind the bar to help aid the celebrations.

"I have to say guys; this is the best birthday I have had in a long time, thank you so much."

"Better than staying in and watching Nashville on your lonesome?"

"Yes Gerry, much better."

"Do you think you would do it again, only I am sure Esther would love to hear you sing, she loves all the old country singers like Hank Williams, Loretta Lynn and Patsy Cline."

"Maybe just once more, for Esther, I saw they had Dolly's I Hope You're Never Happy as an option that is my favorite country song ever."

"Sounds like the typical depressing country song I avoid" Gerry grumbled.

"Nonsense, it's a bittersweet but surprisingly upbeat. You will be eating your words in a fortnight."

"I look forward to it" all her boys agreed.

"Good but if I find out the rest of the met knows about it you lot are dead. Understood?"

"Understood." They all replied. She may have had the voice of a rhinestone angel but she had the mood of monster if she was rubbed up the wrong way.

* * *

_**The End: Thanks for reading :)**_


End file.
